Forum:Userboxes
Notice: All talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages; you will have to check their Talk pages to see the actual conversation editing history prior to July 2015. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:52, July 7, 2015 (UTC) If you haven't checked it out already, Inkheart Wiki:Userboxes was something I decided to take a break on cuz it is relatively easy to do. Again, def. not dire or anything, but just a little fun time for community spirit. =] --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:00, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :I stink at coding but I will check it out. :Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:23, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh I wasn't asking you to create new Userboxes lol, it was simply something I thought would be fun and playful to look at, I def. wouldn't come up with this if it was only me aka one person in this community xP ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:37, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I just recently learned how to make user boxes on the Avatar Wiki so I can possibly help with that? 14:59, July 6, 2015 (UTC) (Katherine Rebekah (talk)) ::::The other reason I've ceased to update userboxes is in fact because I have no feedback, I do not know what people think about the ones I've made, so I do not want to proceed on making more of something that people possibly may think sucked hardcore. You want to help? THAT IS GREAT, help me by telling me your thoughts about the concepts I've shared on the page (if you don't know what page, that's a real problem and I cannot help with that) and what you think of the existing ones, and we can go on from there. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:02, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::If you want an in-depth opinion the only thing that I perhaps think could be changed is the black fill because it's so dark. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 17:38, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::OHHHH THANK YOU! Now we are onto something! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:50, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Colors Hmmm, I put straight up black because the whole "Ink" thing lmao, I actually that's actually why the font colors are pretty vibrant, I want them to be readable lol. Any suggestions? For the badges (or userboxes... feels like badges bahaha) for being a part of a wiki project, I'm thinking of having the images on the right and the to differentiate from the regular boxes... since the project names are based on known occupation within the Inkworld, wouldn't want people to get confused about it xP. You've said: so I can possibly help with that? What do you have in mind? Which part would you like to help out? =D (I've also slightly updated the page literally just now; nothing major added though) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:52, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :That's understandable reasoning. My only problem is that it feels a little disconnected from the rest of the feel of the wiki IMO, sense most of the colors we use are muted. I was thinking of making the background muted, though now that you ask directly it's hard to think of a color other them black. lol. Like I said, it's not a big deal to me, so you can do what you like with it. :Okay, the snow part sounds fine. I'm interested to see what a user box with a picture alined to the right looks like, because I've never seen one, but go for it. :Just in making a couple of them. But here is the thing, Avatar wiki has it where it's really easy because they have a nifty template page and also a helpful html color guide. Do you think it's possible to create a template page? Because after looking at the coding I DK if I'll be able to get a good looking user box out of doing it from scratch, though I can always try. Also, if you don't want to make the html color page you can always link to something like this. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 14:14, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :: =P There's really not much going on on this wiki, it's not hard to follow what's new here, either; start paying attention to is really suggested. Although I might use the template to create two preset templates for both the right and left ones. There's also http://inkheart.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Color (I cannot use wiki link cuz it will show up as red-link as it is a shared page from community central)--Sammm✦✧(talk) 14:58, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Lol, now that I see it I think that I have been on that page before. *face palm* Though I hadn't seen colors so now it's good that I know. So, yeah, when you get started on the regular boxes I can maybe make a few of those. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 15:07, July 7, 2015 (UTC)